


Take The Heat Off My Shoulders (and Into You)

by PivioneBlanche



Series: Safe Out of Heaven [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fallen Angel Harry, First Time, M/M, Smut, an attempt to body worship, banished demon Louis, slight mention of Lirry and Narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PivioneBlanche/pseuds/PivioneBlanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sat back on his heels between Louis’ thighs, flushed and keen and heartbreakingly gorgeous.</p>
<p>"Teach me?" he asked, with a hint of innocent excitement in his low voice, “Tell me what to do Louis.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Heat Off My Shoulders (and Into You)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to make a little verse out of this. It's just that none of the other parts will be as long as the first one.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Take The Heat Off My Shoulders (and Into You)**

 

 

They arrived home late, tired and cold, mostly because they had paused every five minutes or so on their way home to kiss like teenagers in love, deliriously happy to be alone at last. They had taken off their coats and boots, Louis leading Harry to his bed with wide eyes full of promises, mouth full of temptation, and lust that was almost unbearable, but the emotional evening had exhausted them both and Louis didn't want Harry's very first time to be a horrible memory because he was too tired and emotional to do things right.

 

They shed their clothes in the darkness, unhurried, mouths meeting slow and tender. They had all the time in the world, to discover all that offered skin, to lose themselves in caresses and the whisper of skin against skin. When Harry finally lay back against the cool sheets, completely bare, his entire body felt on fire, like the softest of touches would make his skin ignite, consuming him completely. It was a sensation unlike he had ever felt before, completely different from his moments with Liam and the evening with Niall.

 

He arch up when Louis straddled him, the brown haired demon's delicate, slender hands roaming the length of his chest as he bent down to join their mouths. Louis sighed low and deep when Harry's hands landed on his thighs, caressing his way up their sides until he reached his narrow hips, palms cupping those smooth curves perfectly, thumbs pressing slow circles in the hollows between his hipbones and his lower belly. Every movement felt like a dream, so slow and languorous, every touch of lips and fingers deliberate and measured, full of loving intent.

 

Louis' hot mouth on Harry’s chest, tongue tracing every muscle, tasting the sweetness of his skin and it felt like worship, like a blessing. The passion that had boiled over at the party earlier was now a simmering burn, an all-consuming brazier that claimed them both. He buried his hands in that soft whiskey toned hair, Louis’ mouth sliding lower and lower, settling on that tender skin just beneath his belly button. He sucked the sensitive skin there, hard enough to mark that beautiful body as his own with the imprint of his teeth, kissing his way back up that gorgeous, sweat slick body. He paused at the nipples, enclosing the sensitive, erect buds one after the other in the warmth of his mouth, making his angel hiss and moan, eliciting a whimper when his mouth slid higher to the hollow of his throat, before rolling off Harry to stick his warm body to his side, mouth sliding up to the underside of his jaw.

 

When Louis’ hand worked around his erect flesh, the fallen angel felt so ready, so filled to the brim with sensory overload, that the smallest of caresses brought him over the edge. An familiar heat exploded in the pit of his stomach, diffusing throughout his body in a white haze of sparks racing through his nerve endings, behind his closed eyes. So much pleasure he felt feverish, overwhelmed, losing all control on his mortal body as his blood sang through his veins. He spent himself with a shuddering moan, chest heaving as Louis stroked him through his very intense orgasm, thick ribbons of white come splattering his stomach, Louis’ voice murmuring endearments to his ear the entire time, steadying him, grounding him to the reality of this needy body.

 

"Beautiful…so fucking beautiful.” Louis whispered, his voice, his words, better, softer, more intimate than any touch Harry had ever received.

 

When Harry’s brain recovered enough to realize that Louis hadn't had his own release yet, the banished demon was already sleeping with abandon, plastered to his side. 

 

Not knowing what he could or should do, Harry placed a lingering kiss on the sleeping demon’s temple and snuggled into the warm tight embrace, soon falling asleep alongside the being he would very well loves to spend eternity with.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

They woke up with the sunlight warming their skin, beaming for the fact that they could greet the day together, at last. And it should raise alarms when they didn't need words to have their mouths and tongues joined with aching familiarity.

 

Their bodies picked up where they had left off, already aroused, and so eager, yet slow, calm, gentle rather than urgent. It was Louis’ turn to lay back against the pillows, with Harry settled between his thighs as that lush mouth traced soft patterns on his aroused skin, mimicking what Louis had done to him the night before that had made him feel so good. _Damn him and his stupid photographic memory…_

 

Louis gasped when Harry's tongue softly circled his nipples one after the other, alternating sucks and flicks of clever motions, inexperienced but skillfull enough to get Louis to beg and whimper for more. And more, and more again when that mouth slipped down the length of his body, biting, licking, claiming the body he had so desired. He stopped Harry before that mouth rendered him too out of control to even speak, pushing him off gently, unlatching that eager mouth from his lower belly with a groan. Harry looked up with a puzzled glance, and Louis gave him a dazed smiled, caressing his neck and shoulders with smooth strokes.

 

"I want you to make love to me now…" Louis whispered, mouth quirking at the eagerness mingled with curiosity in his lover's green-gold eyes.

 

Harry sat back on his heels between Louis’ thighs, flushed and keen and heartbreakingly gorgeous.

 

"Teach me?" he asked, with a hint of innocent excitement in his low voice, “Tell me what to do Louis.”

 

Louis reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube he always kept in the drawer, pulling it out. He lay back down against the gathered pillows, parting his legs as he uncapped the bottle, pouring a generous amount on his fingers before reaching between his legs, intimately aware of those molten green eyes following his every move. Aware and so aroused at giving his lover a little bit of sensual instruction. He arched and hissed as his index finger pressed inside his tight flesh, slick and cool as it slipped past the tight ring of muscle that was his opening. Harry gasped at the sight, cock twitching as pre-come pearled at the tip, fingers gripping on the bedsheet not knowing what to do. Louis smiled, letting another finger slip alongside the first, moaning when Harry reached for the crook of his left knee with one hand, pushing his legs further apart, in a burning want to see that little bit clearer, incapable of stopping himself. Harry had to see those fingers sliding in and out of that tight hole steadily, Louis’ skin flushing and glistening as sweat blossomed all over his body.

 

"Fuck…Louis…" he whimpered when yet another finger slipped inside, stretching and scissoring that tight opening, tempting him.

 

"I'm almost ready for you…here…" Louis managed to choke out, voice wrecked, handing over the bottle to the entranced man, who was nearly consuming himself between Louis’ parted legs as he drank the sight of him preparing himself for him, “Put some on yourself.”

 

Harry's eyes were so full of lust they nearly were entirely black when he reached for the lube Louis was handing him, letting some onto his own fingers before slicking his painfully erect cock with smooth strokes, groaning when Louis pulled out his fingers, reaching for the headboard above his head with both hands.

 

"I want you inside me…" Louis almost purred, beguilingly, parting his legs as far as they would go, inviting Harry between them with a heated gaze.

 

Harry bit his lower lip as he guided the tip to that quivering entrance with one hand, the other splayed on the back of Louis’ thigh. His head fell back when the head of his cock slipped in past tight muscle into soft, moist, blazing heat. Louis gasped, hands clenching around the horizontal bar of the headboard.

 

"Easy now, slowly… slow…"

 

"Okay…" Harry breathed, slowly, carefully sheathing himself in that blissful heat, until his hips lay flush against the back of Louis’ thighs, making them both moan as he settled deep inside.

 

There were no words after that, none needed as Harry pulled Louis’ ankles to rest tight on his shoulders, pressed his hips comfortably on Louis’ arsecheeks, and leaned over his chest, hands coming to frame Louis’ shoulders on the mattress, practically folding the tiny demon in half and caging his whole body under him.

 

Harry had yet to learn the words to describe the bliss, the utter pleasure he experienced at being buried so deep in Louis’ most intimate opening. He feels like he belonged there. They belonged together, in this unmade bed, their bodies becoming one. It made Harry wonder how an act so full of beauty, so full of emotions, so full of utter worship to love itself could even be a sin. 

 

“You can move, love. Take all the time you need.” Louis’ voice had become a wrecked rasp. He had always liked it rough and fast but with Harry, there was nothing he wanted more than to feel every single motion the beautiful angel makes, to watch the man learn how to use Louis’ body to get the sinful pleasure he yearned and thus banished for.

 

Harry reminded himself to breathe, that his mortal body needed the air. Slowly releasing that shuddering, pent up breath he was holding, Harry moved. A tentative roll of hips first, slow, and measured, until Louis writhes with want and move his legs to wrap them tight around Harry’s hips, heels digging in the curve of Harry's rear as he pulled him down and in harder, deeper. Harry's mouth quirked in a smile, taking the hint, jerking his hips hard and deep in swift thrusts into Louis whose pleasure literally blossomed under his assault. 

 

What Harry lacked in skill, he more than made up with enthusiasm, kissing and biting and licking all the skin he could reach like he couldn’t get enough of the taste of Louis’ skin, his hips rolled and swayed in a steady back and forth between Louis’ legs, with enough gusto to make the lust demon cling to him, hands clenching in his back as he cried and moaned.

 

He moaned Harry’s name, over and over again with that obscene mouth, just like Harry had dreamed of. That was the moment he realized the true meaning of dreams that came true, watching Louis flushed, overwhelmed with pleasure, straining and arching underneath him, because of him, of those steady thrusts of his hips, of his raw hard flesh deep inside him. Feeling him constrict around him, those slender legs and arms holding him close, that mouth calling his name with abandon, it was better than any dream, any image that his brain could conjure. It made all of the pain he may have felt disappear in a flash of bronze light. There was only Louis, himself, and their love in his mind at that very moment, and it was beauty, perfection, forgiveness. 

 

Absolution for all of his sins.

 

Louis’ hand reached between his legs to tug on his aching erection in time with Harry's thrusts, hips bucking against his, generating so much friction around Harry's flesh that the angel had no idea how much more of that bliss he could take when he could barely control himself from going frantic in his movements. Only that the heat blazing in the pit of his stomach was gaining in intensity with each passing second, bringing him so close, so close he could almost taste it. He reached for Louis’ face, their eyes meeting as he wordlessly pleaded, begged for permission to release deep inside him.

 

Louis’ mouth found his in silent agreement, Harry letting go of all control as he came, entire body tensing and his vision hazed with white. Louis followed him into bliss, jerking himself to completion as he spilled between their bodies with a deep moan of utter pleasure, right against Harry’s mouth, every single muscle inside him contracting around Harry's pulsing heat.

 

They collapsed in a tangled heap on the bed, panting, heaving, mouths meeting lovingly, tender, breathless. Hands roaming and caressing and soothing still aroused skin. Louis whimpered when Harry pulled out gently in a gush of heat, wedging his head underneath his chin as he lay on top of him, drowning in his tender embrace. It took a few minutes before either of them could articulate anything coherent, basking in the afterglow of their joining, the hazy glory of their long time coming want. It wouldn't be the last time that day that the both of them would be rendered speechless by each other. 

 

Not today, not ever.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Later that evening, they lay entwined in bed, face to face, legs tangled together as they kissed. That was the only thing they still had energy for, after an entire day spent making love, slowly, tenderly, discovering every part of each other's bodies with devotion.

 

Harry was learning fast, with the eagerness and curiosity of a teenage boy, minus the precocious orgasms and low stamina, much to Louis’ enjoyment. They were both slick with lube, sweat and each other's mingled fluids, and probably definitely needed a shower pretty badly, but there was no rush. Not when their kisses were so good and sweet and full of love. They paused, gazing at each other, Harry's hand sliding up and down Louis’ flank, mapping the unchartered territory of his body that was now entirely his to explore, and possess. 

 

"I never thanked you. I should, even if it's belated…" Harry murmured, his full mouth quirking in a lazy, languid smile as Louis’ hand cupped the back of his neck, bringing they faces closer for another tender, unhurried kiss.

 

"What for?" Louis finally asked when they parted, sticking his sweat slick forehead to Harry's own, letting his eyes flutter shut.

 

"For saving me, for convincing me to get off that bridge, for giving a stupid sinner like me a chance, I could thank you a million times it wouldn't be enough. You redeemed me."

 

Louis chuckled, low in his throat, hitching his leg higher on Harry's hip, bringing their lower halves closer.

 

"You saved yourself, Harry. All I did was thinking how horribly wrong it will be if the world’s deprived of such beauty, don't give me too much credit."

 

Harry flashed him his favorite dimpled smile and nosed at Louis’ cheek, "You deserve it. You made me forget that my life here was meant as punishment, you gave me a new purpose in life and you taught me how to live it.”

 

Louis blushed and shied away from Harry’s adoring gaze, burying his face into the pillow. He wasn’t use to it, of someone who looked at him like he’s worth more than a lowly lust creature. Harry chuckled and pressed kisses all over the back of his ear until Louis gave up and peeked out an unsure blue eye, urging Harry to continue, “My heart used to ache for Liam, a small part of it always will, he was my first love, and I don’t think that was something that could easily be forgotten. But you…you made this mortal body an utter blessing. This body’s not a punishment. It’s freedom, and love, and it belongs to you…forever if it’s what you want."

 

Those words finally got Louis to push up from his position, only to bury his face back into the crook of Harry’s neck, letting Harry caged him in all his sweaty sticky naked glory, “Only if you want it too.”

 

“Forever it is.”


End file.
